


Little Moments

by Wondrous_Whimsy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondrous_Whimsy/pseuds/Wondrous_Whimsy
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots of Hiccup and Astrid's lives after they got married. This story contains spoilers for The Hidden World





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Astrid finds out she is pregnant with her and Hiccup's first child.

Astrid sat at the dining room table waiting for her husband to get home. She nervously tapped her fingers on the tabletop. She didn't know why she was nervous. They both wanted this. She had stopped drinking the tea about three months ago. She just didn't think it would happen right away. 

Astrid was a little over two months pregnant, according to the healers in the village. She had first suspected it when she was late for the first month but wanted to wait until the second month to make sure. She noticed she was having other symptoms as well, she felt nauseous, she was tired all the time, her breasts felt tender. She noticed a slight bump as well. She was tall so the bump wouldn't be as pronounced but it was there alright.

She gently grazed her fingers on the tiny bump and thought of the child that was growing there. A little girl with a bright smile that lit up a room. A little boy with big green eyes like his father. She didn't care if the child was a boy or a girl. She was happy to be a mother. If one had asked Astrid Hofferson if she wanted to be a mother someday when was she was 15 years old she would have laughed in their face. But she wasn't the same girl she was when was 15. She was 22 and now Astrid Haddock. 

15 year old Astrid was much too worried about the dragons. Her main focus was to become a fierce warrior. A future family was the last thing she wanted to focus on. Then everything changed. Hiccup had trained a dragon, a night fury. He had taken her on a romantic flight and it changed her. He changed her. He helped her see a new perspective that she never considered before. 

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the door open. In walked her husband who greeted her with a smile.

"Afternoon, m'lady," he said as he walked over to her and kissed the side of her head. "How have you been today? Feeling any better?"

"Same old same old."

"Yeah, I think a bug as been going around the village. Fishlegs and Eret both have been saying how they've been feeling sick lately, too," he responded as he hung up his chieftain cloak. It was warmer on this new island compared to Berk. The summers were slightly warmer than the ones they were used to. This had been their first one on the island since settling down nearly a year ago. 

"I actually have to tell you something," she said as she got up from the table and walked over to Hiccup. 

"Is everything alright?" he asked. There was concern in his voice. She pulled him over to the couch and sat him down all while keeping a death grip onto his hands.

"So..." 

"So?" 

"I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it." She let out a sigh as she looked at him. He looked worried. She needed to let him know she was alright. 

"Astrid, is everyth-"

"I'm pregnant." 

There were a few seconds of silence between them. She didn't know how he would process the news. She could just stare at him, waiting for him to respond. 

"You're pregnant?" He whispered. She looked him in the eyes and saw them start to water a bit. The next thing Astrid knew was being pulled into Hiccup's arms. "We're gonna have a baby?!" he said before peppering her face with kisses. It took her some time to get used to the beard he had grown. He started to grow it after the wedding and he had a pretty good beard for the eight months he had been growing it. "Gods, I love you so much." 

"I love you, too." 

Astrid let out some laughter along with a mix of a few tears as she tightened her arms around Hiccup and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"This morning. I went to the healers while you were at some meetings. They told me that I'm a little over two months along." She stood up and moved close to him so that she was standing between his legs before lifting up her top a bit and taking his hand and placed it on her small bump. Her stomach was still mostly flat. She looked as if she had just eaten a big meal. 

"Two months? But we only started trying three months ago. Didn't expect it to happen that fast." He said in amazement as he held his hand on Astrid's stomach, using his other hand to wipe away a tear from his eye. 

"That's what I thought as well. I wanted to wait until I was late for two months before I checked. The healers said that I'm due right around spring, March," she said as she composed herself a bit after the tears. 

"Hey little one, I'm your dad. I can't wait to meet you," Hiccup said before placing a kiss on her stomach. He got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Astrid and lifted her up a bit and twirled her around. "We're gonna be parents!" 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year has passed since the dragons left for the Hidden World. Hiccup reflects on his life and how things have changed since then.

Hiccup stared out into the sea from where he sat on the cliff. He was watching the sunrise that had just begun to peak over the horizon as if it was rising from the sea itself. He had been up for a few hours already and figured that a few more hours wouldn't hurt before he had to start his chiefly duties. He had to discuss the upcoming fall harvest with the farmers in a few hours. This new island was different from the old Berk but much of the climate was pretty much the same.

It had been one year since the dragons left for the Hidden World. One year since Hiccup said his goodbye to Toothless forever. He knew he would be happier there, and safe, that's what was important. He and Astrid were the only humans that had even been to the Hidden World and lived. The only way in or out was by dragon. No boat would survive that plunge and no human would either. The past year had been hard on him. He hated to admit it. The past year had been a lot to process with the dragons leaving but the past year had also been filled with joyous events as well.

He and Astrid got married the winter following their departure. He loved being married to her. He loved waking up to her in the mornings. He loved kissing her goodnight before they went to bed. He loved her little mannerisms such as the way she concentrated whenever she would try to fix something in the kitchen and she would slowly start humming to herself, even swaying her hips to the rhythm. Astrid was never one to like domestic life but didn't mind it when they got married, she just liked being able to spend time with her husband and not have to worry about anything else. 

Then a little over a month ago she told him that she was pregnant. They were going to have a baby. The idea of being a father both terrified him and excited him. He had begun a new chapter in his life since Toothless had left. He wondered if his dragon had done the same. Had he and the Light Fury have little ones of their own? 

"I figured I would find you here." 

Hiccup turned around abruptly to see Astrid standing a few yards away. She yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she walked up to him before sitting down and leaned against him. She must have just woken up. She was still wearing her night gown but had thrown on her white fur cloak to help keep her warm. 

"Astrid, what are you doing up this early? You should be sleeping," he told her as he tucked some hair behind her ear. 

"So should you, we still have a few hours before we have to run the village," she said with another yawn as she placed a hand on her growing stomach, it was much more pronounced now that she was farther along. From what had looked like a full stomach turned into a slight bump. Ruffnutt joked that Astrid could be carrying twins with how much her stomach grew overnight. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. He sighed before leaning into her and rested his head against her. 

"It's been a year, Astrid. I can't believe it's been a whole year."

"I know. It feels just like it was yesterday," she added with a sigh. She held back a few tears as she thought about her beloved Deadly Nadder. "I miss Stormfly so much but I'd like to think she's living her best life out there now. I bet she found a mate and has some more little ones of her own." 

"Do you think he misses me?" he asked through the tears. "I know he's happier with her and I know that he's safer there but I still miss him." 

Astrid gasped and moved out of his grip so she could kneel in front of him. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and he moved his head down to avoid having to look at her. She then bent her head down so she could get him to look at her. She hated when he would look down to avoid eye contact. 

"Hiccup, listen to me. I know for a fact that he misses you. I know this because you miss him. The two of you have this connection that is still strong to this day."

"But what if he forgets about me one day? What if one day he just forgets about everything that we've been through?" he asked. Astrid hated when Hiccup doubted himself. It was one of his vices. He would always be too hard on himself even when things were out of his control. 

"Don't say stuff like that. He is still your best friend. You know it wasn't easy for Toothless to say goodbye either. The two of you went on so many adventures together. You don't just forget some of the best years of your life like that. Trust me, babe, you're kind of unforgettable. I mean who could forget a talking fishbone," she joked with a giggle before playing slapping his shoulder. He chuckled a bit and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

"Fishbone? I should let you that I've gotten quite the muscles since we've been together," he said as he flexed his arm. "Plus you _are_ the one who would notice my muscles the most," he added before winking at her. Astrid had to admit that he was right. His arms had gained some definition and his chest had become slighter broader than it had once been. 

That was one of the reasons he loved her so much. She was his rock. She kept him grounded when he would wander too far from where his focus should be. 

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that," he said as he smiled at her. Gods he was so lucky to have her in his life. She settled back into his arms and leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and settled his hands on her bump as they continued to watch the sunrise. 

They spent a few more moments staring at the sunrise before Astrid almost dosed off completely. Hiccup slightly nudged her to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him before he gently kissed her forehead and the both of them stood up and walked back towards their hut. They figured they could sneak in an hour or two of sleep before the village needed them.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy takes its toll on Astrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with work and school plus I got a little bit of writer's block.

Astrid tossed and turned as she tried to make herself comfortable in her bed. She had become increasingly tired as her pregnancy progressed yet it made it harder to fall asleep. She would lay on one side and find it a good position for her hips but then her shoulders would cause discomfort. She would then turn to her other side and the problem would be the exact opposite. She was about five and a half months pregnant and starting to really feel it. She had experienced her fair share of morning sickness earlier in her pregnancy but that had faded and turned into feeling sick at the littlest things including when Hiccup had sneezed last week. 

Astrid looked at the window. The saw the moon from where she lay and figured that it must be no later than 3:00 in the morning. She knew she had to get back to sleep. She had chieftess duties in the morning. She wouldn't let pregnancy slow her down but she had to admit that it was getting harder. She looked over and saw Hiccup sleeping peacefully. She envied him. He had always been a bit of a heavy sleeper. She sat up in bed before deciding to get up and walk around a bit. Maybe stretching would help relax her muscles enough. 

Astrid walked around their room a bit and stretched her arms high above her head. She heard rustling from behind her and looked back towards the bed. Hiccup was awake. 

"Can't sleep?" Hiccup asked as he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Did I wake you?" Astrid asked. 

"Yeah, but it's alright. Gotta get used to sleepless nights eventually," he joked.

"I can't get comfortable. I don't know how I'm going to make it another four months of this," she complained placing her hands on her stomach. "Don't get me wrong, I can't wait for the baby to get here but pregnancy just sucks. I know that some women say it's a beautiful experience but all I just want it to be over." Astrid sat back down in their bed. 

"Come here. I'll rub your back," Hiccup offered. Astrid loved how supportive Hiccup had been these past few months. He would stay up with her on the nights that she struggled to fall asleep. He would be there for here when she had her mood swings. He would be there for her when she was craving weird things in the middle of the night like when she craved fish and apples. Astrid couldn't ask for a better husband. 

She repositioned herself so that she was sitting with her legs hanging off the bed and Hiccup moved so that he was kneeling behind her. He pushed her hair over her shoulder so that it was out of the way and began to rub her back. he started by rubbing her shoulders. Astrid started to feel relaxed and even closed her eyes and let Hiccup do his work. She let out a little moan as Hiccup moved lower to where most of the discomfort was. Astrid moaned turned into a giggle as Hiccup placed his lips on her neck and gave her a kiss, the hair of his beard tickling her. 

Astrid didn't know if he was trying to seduce her or not. She couldn't lie to herself. The sex was great. It was one of the perks of being married. She and Hiccup had done their best to keep their "purity" that they often called it during their betrothal but there were times that they almost went to far. A kiss that would turn into Hiccup with a hand sneaking its way up Astrid's shirt as his fingers would lightly graze her spine or Astrid's hand on his thigh moving dangerously close to where it shouldn't. They would have gone farther if the stigma having being possibly being pregnant outside of wedlock wasn't frowned upon, especially with Hiccup as chief or even when his father was still chief. She knew that tea could prevent pregnancy if she was truly that worried but knew that it could fail if not consumed daily. It was better to be safe than sorry. 

"I told you that it tickles when you kiss me there," she giggled as she moved forward a little to get out of his grip.

"Maybe I should shave this beard after all," he chuckled as he placed his hand on his chin. Astrid turned around with begging eyes.

"No don't do that. I think it suits you. You look very chiefly," she responded as she placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer and gave him a kiss. She pulled back from him with her hands still on his face and smiled. Her smiled turned into a gasp and her hands flew to her stomach.

"Astrid is everything ok?" Hiccup asked worriedly. She quickly grabbed Hiccup's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"No, no. Everything is ok. The baby kicked!" Astrid joyfully said. The women of the village told her that the baby would start kicking any day now. It was one of few things that she was looking forward to during this pregnancy. 

"Oh my gods!" That's what it feels like for the baby to kick?" Hiccup asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"I guess so. My mom said it would feel like a flutter across my stomach," Astrid felt her eyes water. She wasn't sure if she was just emotional because of her hormones or if this new milestone was causing tears of joy. Feeling their baby kick was like nothing Astrid could ever describe. The reality of her impending motherhood soon began to set on her. She couldn't wait to hold her baby in her arms. To have this child that was a product of the love she shared with Hiccup. 

Astrid adjusted herself on the bed so that she was lying on her back whilst propped up against the headboard with a large pillow supporting her. Hiccup then moved down the bed so that he was facing Astrid's bump. He was smiling from ear to ear as Astrid lifted her nightgown to show off her bump more. Hiccup placed a hand on the bump and started talking to it.

"Hey baby. I guess you heard mommy and daddy talking and decided to let yourself be known." He spoke in a soft voice. Astrid found it incredibly calming to see the sight of her husband talking to the unborn son or daughter. She ran a hand through Hiccup's hair and smiled at him. She decided to rest her eyes and let the sounds of Hiccup speaking to her bump relax her. 

She found it much easier to fall asleep this time. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid gets a lot of unnecessary advice from the villagers about her pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments. It means a lot to me. I also FINALLY saw The Hidden World. Why the release dates were so spread out I'll never know. Also sorry for the delay in this update. Between working 8 hours shifts, class, and working out I don't have a lot of time to dedicate to this. But I am on spring break now so I can finally finish this chapter.

"It's gonna be a boy."

Hiccup and Astrid looked up from what they were doing to see where the voice came from. The two of them were standing on the docks of New Berk with some merchants to discuss alliances that they could form with any of their old allies from the other tribes in the archipelago. It had taken some time to find occupied islands that were willing to trade with New Berk. The expedition was led by Eret who was somewhat familiar with the surrounding seas and islands back when he was a trapper. Astrid insisted Hiccup go along with them believing that if the chief of the tribe were to go along it would increase their chances of forming allies. He refused to leave Astrid who was almost seven months pregnant despite her saying that she would be safe in the care of her parents along with Valka. 

"What?" Astrid asked as she looked to see where the voice came from. She looked to see that it was from a merchant from the south who was named Iliana. She had turned out to be an old friend of Eret's who was raised in the warmer southern seas who was more than happy to do business with New Berk. She had heard rumors about the dragons, having seen a few in her life when she had crossed paths with Eret, but she never questioned why they were no longer around. She was indifferent when it came to them. 

"That's why you're carrying so low. Boys hang lower than girls." Iliana was roughly Eret's age, give a year or two. She was tall and had long brown hair that was half kept up in a bun on the back of her head. She had a rather square face covered in freckles on her olive skin. "My sister-in-law and I were pregnant at the same time. She carried so high while i carried so low. She had a girl that spring and a few months later I had my son."

"Thank you, for the advice, but I doubt that you can tell what I'm having based on how I carry," Astrid responded. She knew that Iliana meant well but Astrid but getting slightly annoyed with all of the unsolicited advice she and Hiccup had been receiving in regards to their baby. Last week Astrid had yawned and stretched her arms over her head after a council meeting and someone had made a comment on how raising your arms while pregnant can cause the cord to strangle the baby. Astrid wasn't one to believe all of the old wive's tales but it did annoy her that someone would make that comment to  _any_ expectant mother. 

"Whatever you say. But when I return in the spring for the spring trade I'll say hello to you and your little boy," she said as she walked away to speak with Eret. 

Astrid gave her a fake smile as she felt Hiccup wrap an arm around her waist. She felt him kiss the side of her head before he whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, babe. We won't have to see her for about four months," he said. He knew how annoyed Astrid was with all of the comments she was getting. He would receive a few here and there but Astrid got the bulk of them. Shortly after they announced the pregnancy Hiccup got a few snide remarks from Snotlout about whether or not the baby was actually his, seeing that he couldn't believe Hiccup had actually had sex. 

Hiccup and Astrid had parted ways after they left the docks. Hiccup wanted to talk to some of the fishermen who were gathering enough fish for the Snoggletog feast. He had created a new invention to help gather fish faster and easier. It was one of the many inventions he had been working on in order to help them adjust to not having the dragons anymore. He hadn't realized how much they relied on them for everyday tasks that it was hard to go back to how things used to be. 

Astrid, on the other hand wanted to take a little time to rest. Her chieftess duties were becoming shorter and shorter the farther along she was. She hated that she had to slow down. It was against her character to take it easy but after hearing stories of how it could cause early labor she agreed to leaving the harder work to Hiccup and the rest of the council while she would handle the one-on-one with the villagers. 

* * *

"Oh, take it from me. You're having a girl," Ruffnut said. She had stopped Astrid on the way back to her hut and insisted on having a little girl time with her. Astrid reluctantly agreed but only because of the little bundle snuggly secured to Ruffnut's chest.

Ruffnut was a mother to a two month old girl herself. She and Fishlegs had gotten together at Hiccup and Astrid's wedding and she got pregnant soon afterwards. She refused to get married though. She didn't see a point in it. Pregnancy had actually knocked some sense into Ruff. She didn't want to rush into marriage like she had pregnancy. She and Fishlegs were still together though, and in October, she had given birth to a daughter that Ruff insisted on giving a Thorston traditional name. Luffnut Thorston-Ingerman.  

"Ruff, you said you were having a boy your entire pregnancy," Astrid responded. 

"Yeah but now looking back I can totally compare what I went through to what you're going through. Trust me. It's gonna be a girl," Ruff said as she held Luffnut in one arm while the other was being occupied as Luffnut held one of Ruff's fingers in her tiny hand. 

"How can you tell?" Astrid asked, knowing that Ruffnut would tell her whether she asked or not. 

"Your nails. Mine grew super fast when I pregnant. Your's could claw an eye out."

Astrid looked down at her hands. She brought her nails closer to her face to examine them. She had to agree with Ruffnut. Her nails have indeed grown quite a lot since she's been pregnant. 

"I think that may just be a pregnancy thing." 

"There are other ways to tell as well, but you would have to ask Hiccup to help you with those ones," she added with a wink as she shifted Luffnut in her arms.

"Ok, I don't-"

"Ask him if you've been hornier since getting pregnant," she simply said. 

"RUFFNUT!" 

"Just being honest," Ruffnut casually responded. 

Astrid never discussed her and Hiccup's sex life with anyone really. Yes, before their wedding they were given the obligatory talk about what to expect on their wedding night. They were told that it would be awkward, clumsy, and probably even quick. They would be nervous and fumble around a lot. But to them it was perfect. 

She had to admit it to herself that she had gotten hornier since she gotten pregnant. After a majority of the morning sickness stopped the sex drive increased. She would often pull Hiccup aside whenever they had a quick moment with one another to help fulfill her needs. Hiccup was more than happy to help, loving the intimacy he shared with his wife. The slow, half-asleep morning sex they would have during the sunrise, the faster paced sex they would have before falling asleep, she knew Hiccup wouldn't argue whenever she wanted to have a moment of marital bliss with him. 

"Well, I think this has been enough of our little 'girl time'," Astrid said using air quotes. She got up from where they were sitting and walked away. "I have to visit the Jacobsons anyways." And with that Astrid left. 

* * *

 "Ruffnut is stupid. It's a boy," Tuffnut said. 

Astrid had been walking to the Jacobson's to discuss trading and selling their wools and leathers to some of the merchants that were visiting New Berk. Yaks weren't as common in the south so many people used cows instead. They figured that people would interested in a different type of leather. In return they would be given spices only available from the warmer climate of the Mediterranean. She had been stopped by Tuffnut who had been chasing the chickens around and she had made a comment about how Ruffnut being nosy. 

Astrid sighed and tossed her head back and rolled her eyes. 

"Please, Tuff I don't want to do this right now."

"Hear me out. I know it's going to be a boy because the last baby born in the village was my niece, a girl. So that means that the next baby is a boy," he stated it like it was a well known fact. 

"Tuff, that isn't how it work. Plus before Luffnut was born the Hagens also had a girl. Your statistics are flawed." She was really getting annoyed now. "Anyways I need to speak with the Jacobsons. It was really nice speaking with you, Tuffnut," she said sarcastically. 

"Anytime, chieftess."

* * *

The meeting with the Jacobsons had gone well. They agreed to trade in some of their leather pelts and and bags of wool in exchange for some of the spices and even agreed to throw in a few baby yaks for some cows. The Jacobsons had refrained from saying anything about the baby, though. Hiccup must have told them before hand. She was still a little annoyed with the twins, however, and it was easy to tell by the look on her face. As she was walking away from the Jacobsons she was stopped by Valka. 

"Astrid. Have you seen-- are you alright?" Valka asked as she approached her.

"Just a little frustrated, that's all."

"Is everything ok with you and Hiccup?" She furrowed her brow in concern. 

"Yeah, everything is ok. Ruffnut was just a little... let's just say was trying to get a little too personal with some questions when it came to the pregnancy," she sighed as she rested a hand on her stomach and felt a little kick. She softly smiled before looking back at Valka. "I mean she just had a baby herself. You'd think she'd understand how annoying it is to get all these comments."

"Well, it is Ruffnut after all," Valka added as she placed her hands on Astrid's shoulders. "It doesn't get easier, especially when you're married to the chief and carrying the heir. When I was pregnant I received so many comments about how the baby is going to be just like Stoic, a fierce warrior that every dragon would fear. Then Hiccup was born earlier than he was supposed to, he was so small and frail. He was supposed to be born that spring but came that winter. I was so scared, I had heard many stories of women that lost their babies because they came too soon. I thought Hiccup was going to die. But Stoic believed otherwise. But don't think that stopped the comments." 

"I can't imagine how that must have felt," Astrid said wholeheartedly. 

"You shouldn't let the comments get to you. People are just nosy. Then again I wasn't the most popular in the village." 

"Thanks Valka. Well. I still feel like I have to ask so what do you think I'm having?"

"Oh I don't care about that. I'm just excited to be a grandma," she said with the smile. She could tell that she was excited to be a part of this child's life since she couldn't be there for Hiccup's own childhood. 

* * *

 "Mom, what do you think I'm having?" Astrid asked as she helped her mother chopped some vegetables. He mother was sitting across from her at the table in the Great Hall chopping up some yak meet for the stew. She had to admit that she was kind of getting curious to what people think she was having. 

"I think it's a girl," Greta said as she salted some of the meat before tossing it into the large pot. 

"What makes you say that?" she asked as she tossed the potatoes into the stew. It was one of the few foods she knew how to cook. Just chop them up and toss them into the pot. She knew she couldn't mess that one up. 

"Well, I can just tell. I knew you were a girl the moment I knew I was pregnant. I just felt this strong female energy, and I feel that with you, too."

The two of them continued to talk for about an hour as they waited for the stew to finish cooking. She thought about what her mom had said about a strong female energy. She honestly didn't know if she felt one or not. It's not that she didn't want the baby to be a girl, she didn't care what she was going to have. 

Astrid heard the large doors open and felt a chill rush in as she looked to see who it was. Hiccup had entered the Great Hall and shook some of the snow off of his boot while he switched his prosthetic from the ice leg to his walking leg. 

"Where have you been?" She asked her husband as he walked toward the large pot and put his hands close to the fire below to get warm before sat down next to her and took her hand in his below the table. 

"I was working on something in the Forge. Just a little something for the spring," he said with a smile. "The stew smells great by the way, Mrs. Hofferson."

"I'm your mother-in-law. Call me Greta. It's been almost a year, and it was Astrid who helped with the stew," she said as she stirred the pot. 

"I only chopped a few vegetables, not much else," Astrid responded. 

They sat and talked for a few hours discussing all of the deals that they made with the merchants and traders. Most of the official trades wouldn't happen until the winter was over and the seas were safe for longer travel but many of the merchants had agreed to do business with New Berk. Astrid was proud of how Hiccup had handled it. After Old Berk made peace with the dragons many trades had been cut off since dragons had made traveling to other islands easier and faster. A dragon could cut that time by more than half whereas a boat could take weeks. 

Hiccup and Astrid left the Great Hall late that evening. When they had left snow flurries were making their way around the air. Winters on New Berk weren't as cold or as harsh as they were on Old Berk. Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid as they made their way to their own hut only a few yards the town square. They opened their door to find that the fireplace was going. Valka must've lit one so their home would be warm when they got there. 

Astrid took out her braid and ran her fingers through her hair before changing into a wool shift, getting annoyed when part of it got stuck under her breasts. She groaned in frustration as she pulled the fabric down to fix her shift. 

"I take it that you didn't really have the best day after we left the docks this morning?" Hiccup asked as he hung up his cloak. 

"You wouldn't believe what Ruffnut said earlier. She said that I can tell if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl simply if we've been having more sex. Like why would you even ask me that? What happens in our bed is our business. I just want this baby out of at this point. I'm so sick and tired of all the comments and crappy advice people keep giving me," she said as sat down on their bed. She placed a hand on her stomach and felt a little kick. "See? Even the baby is annoyed with all these comments." 

"I think I know what can make you feel better. I know Snoggletog isn't for another few days but I want to give you your gift early. It'll make you feel better," Hiccup said as he changed into his sleeping tunic. 

"You don't have to do that. I can wait."

 "I think that this can lift your mood a little bit after all those comments today," he said as he took her hands and guided her so she was sitting on the side of the bed. "Ok, close your eyes," Hiccup told her. She paused for a second before obliging and closed her eyes and placed her hands over her eyes. 

"Hiccup, I told you already. I don't want a gift. They don't matter to me," she said. She could hear him moving around the room, the only sound being him and the crackling fire. He must've left the room to grab her gift because she heard the door open followed by the sounds of him and his metal leg leaving. 

"Hiccup? Did you leave?" She asked, almost uncovering her eyes.

'I'll be right up. I'm just grabbing your gift. Keep 'em closed, babe," his voice bellowed from downstairs. Astrid sighed and kept her eyes closed. The sounds of Hiccup walking up the stairs increased and she heard him come into the room and placed something on the floor. It must have been decently heavy from the sound it made when he set it on the ground. 

"Can I open now?" Astrid asked. She felt Hiccup's hands on her own as they guided them down to her side and hold them lovingly. 

"Open."

Astrid opened her eyes to see that a cradle had been placed on the floor in front of her. The cradle was decorated with ornate carvings of dragons and painted with various shades of blues, reds, and greens. Astrid gasped and slipped her right hand out of Hiccup's grasp and covered her mouth in awe. 

"Do you like it?" Hiccup asked. Astrid felt a few tears come to her eyes. 

"I love it," she said a she got up from their bed and knelt down to the cradle. She ran her fingers over the carvings. A Deadly Nadder was carved into the sides of the cradle while a Night Fury was carved into the headboard of it. Other smaller symbols adorned the rest to help fill out the rest of the design. Seeing them made her even more emotional. Snoggletog meant that the dragons would be having a holiday of their own. She wondered if they would fly to that island to mate or if they would stay in the Hidden World. 

"Wait, was this what you were working on in the Forge earlier?"

He nodded and smiled as her.

"I told you it would be for something or actually  _someone_ in the spring." 

Hiccup knelt down next to her and placed an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. Astrid felt a kick and immediately reached for Hiccup's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"The baby likes it as well," Astrid smiled back at him. 

Boy or girl. It didn't matter.  


End file.
